<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tag by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701042">Tag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Kittens, The Broken Code: Book 4: Darkness Within</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tag! I got you," Bacon mewed excitedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bacon &amp; Eggs (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tag! I got you," Bacon mewed excitedly, tapping her brother with one paw. Tag was her favourite game, although Eggs liked it too.</p>
<p>Eggs flopped to the ground, mouth slightly open as he panted. Bacon played tag <em>fast</em> and although smaller she was quicker on her paws than Eggs was.</p>
<p>"I wish they'd stayed to play," Eggs said, thinking of the strange, lean cats full of questions.</p>
<p>Bacon stretched out beside him, purring with amusement as she said, "Maybe they wanted to run before Spike chased them." She and Eggs had no fear of the dog that shared their home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>